MonStErScLosEt's Random Channy Awards!
by MonStErScLosEt
Summary: Okay, so this is the Channy Awards! Vote for your favorite Channy Story Now!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my random Channy awards! It is where you chose the best Channy stories to win an award! So, with no further adieu, here are the possible awards!

_**The Cutest Channy Story**_

_** The Most Romantic Channy story**_

_** The Most Adventurous Channy story**_

_** The Most Hilarious Channy Story**_

__And Finally...

_**The Most Tragic Channy Story**_

__So, Nominate a story for each category and good luck to see who wins! I will have the finalists up maybe next week. Then you can vote for the winner out of the finalists. So, happy voting!

-MonStErScLosEt :)


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so remember! Vote for your favorite Channy stories! I will give you the categories once again.

**Cutest Channy Story**

** Most Adventurous Channy Story**

** Most Romantic Channy story**

** The Most Tragic Channy Story**

** The Most Hilarious Channy Story**

Okay? So send me reviews saying which story is the best in each of these categories. I will have the finalists up maybe next week. Good luck to all, and happy voting!

-MonStErScLosEt ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so tonight or tomorrow I am putting up the finalists so this is your LAST CHANCE to vote! So, here are the categories again.

**Cutest Channy Story**

** Most Tragic Channy Story**

** Most Adventurous Channy Story**

** The Most Romantic Channy Story**

** and finally,**

** The Most Hilarious Channy Story**

So, with that said and done, Please vote! Today is your last chance! Thanks!

-MonStErScLosEt :)


	4. FINALISTS!

Okay, so today is the day that I am putting up the finalists! So, here are the categories and there finalists!

**Cutest Channy Stories...**

Enchanted By XxSimplyAlicexX

The Bachelor By StayStrong112

You Make Me Beautiful By FranDS44444

Don't I Know You? By nangelgirl923

**The Most Romantic Channy Stories...**

Entwined & Laced by 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'

Living With My Sonshine By MusicChannySkyscraper

It's Always Sonny By AriSkyWriter

Kiss N' Don't tell By XxSimplyAlicexX

**Most Tragic Channy Stories...**

Man Down By skysweetcherry

Glittered Like never before By LOLChanny819

Just a Dream By XxSimplyAlicexX

When Its all In Black and White By LOLChanny819

**Most Hilarious Channy Stories...**

Welcome To My World By DarkLordNwitchpire

Baby By ChAnNyObSeSsEd

Kissing Tests By McLovingIt

Chad The Cat By xxPoisonCookiesxx

**Most Adventurous Channy Stories...**

Up A Tree by best with breadsticks

How Much I Love You By NeverLetGoes2Love-the-Twihard

Okay, so those are the finalist stories! Now you can vote on the best of those categories! The winners will be up in a few weeks maybe less. Have fun and happy voting!


	5. FinalistsPLEASE VOTE!

Okay, so You Have 1 week to vote for the winners. I am sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, but hey, I am here now, aren't I? So Remember, please vote for the winners! The Finalists I will Put down below, so You remember who to vote for. Thank you!

**Cutest Channy Stories**

Enchanted By XxSimplyAlicexX

The Bachelor By StayStrong112

You Make Me Beautiful By FranDS44444

Don't I Know You? By nangelgirl923

**Most Romantic Channy Stories**

Entwined & Laced By 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'

Living With My Sonshine By MusicChannySkyscraper

It's Always Sonny By AriSkyWriter

Kiss N' Don't Tell By XxSimplyAlicexX

**Most Tragic Channy Stories**

Man Down By skysweetcherry

Glittered Like Never Before By LOLChanny819

Just A Dream By XxSimplyAlicexX

When It's All In Black And White By LOLChanny819

**Most Hilarious Channy Stories**

Welcome To My World By iSarahh

Baby By ChAnNyObSeSsEd

Kissing Tests By McLovingIt

Chad The Cat By xxPoisonCookiesxx

**Most Adventurous Channy Stories**

Up A Tree By best with breadsticks

How Much I Love You By NeverLetGoes2Love-the-Twihard

Okay? So Please Vote and This week Friday I will Have up The results. Happy Voting! :)


	6. WINNERS!

Okay! Your votes are in, and here are the winners to the 2011 Channy awards! (Cough*that I made up personally*cough)

The Winner for The Cutest Channy Story, is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

Keep Going, You're almost there...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Don't I Know You? By nangelgirl923! Great Job! We are all proud of you! I personally have read that story, and it is fantastic! :)

Okay, so lets move on, shall we?

And The Winner of The Most Romantic Channy story, is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keep on going, almost there...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

By A Total of seven votes! The winner is, Entwined & Laced by 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'! Great Job! We are all proud of you! I haven't actually read this one I think. But I will have to take a look see! :)

Okay, and the winner of the Most Hilarious Channy story, is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Welcome To My World by iSarahh! We are all very proud of you! Even the Zebra's and Elephants! Ha ha, for people who haven't read this story, I strongly recommend it. Sarah is an amazing writer and I completely love her writing. I am glad she won! :D

This next one was a close call, but this one story won by one vote! The Most Tragic Channy Story winner is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Man Down by skysweetcherry! We are all proud of you! I have personally read this story, and it was great. That story perfectly fits this category. I recommend reading this one. It's great. :)

Alright, it all comes down to the last category! The winner, of The Most Adventurous Channy story, is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

How Much I Love You By NeverLetGoes2Love-the-Twihard! We are all very proud of you! I have personally read this one and it is very great! Even though it is discontinued, people will probably remember that story! :)

Congrats to all the winners, and I will PM them what their prizes are. They aren't spectacular, but hey, I can't just send them money or something. Maybe virtual money...laugh out loud! :)

Oh, and I'd like to say good job to all the stories that were nominated. You're stories were great too! :)

-MonStErScLosEt :)


End file.
